In the machine field, a screwdriver can be applied to lock fasteners such as screw bolts onto a target object. A traditional screwdriver usually includes a handle and a screwdriver head fixed onto one of two ends of the handle. In operation, the user applies a torque onto the handle to drive the screwdriver head to rotate about an axis of rotation. However, applying the torque manually is labor-consuming and not convenient.